FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 15
Duskwhisper lapped at a paw, his tail firmly wrapped around his paws. The newly made warrior was still mourning over the loss of Flamestar, as his heart had been broken.Silverstar 16:33, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart thought about his kind mother. She had always been there for him. Sadness overcame Thunderheart as he remembered his mother dying of greencough. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Jasminepetal, after returning with a large bundle of herbs, blinked at Mapleshine. "Need something?" Mapleshien flinched in surprise, turning to see the pretty dappled she-cat. "Oh, welcome back! I was just listening to Hiddenshade's story about SwampClan, and he said you had been in it."Silverstar 16:56, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart watched in agony as Jasminepetal and Mapleshine talked. He let out a yowl of sorrow and bursted out of camp. He sat behind the same tree as last time, sorrow overtaking him. He closed his eyes and remembered the tender-hearted red-orange she cat with white legs, chest, and underbelly. He remembered her nursing him and taking care of him, and protecting him from unexcepting cats who wanted nothing but to dump him by the thunderpath. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Jasminepetal blinked in confusion. "The...-" she shook her head as Mapleshine muttered, "he's been doing that for awhile now..." The medicine cat apprentice nodded, shifting slightly as Mapleshine gazed up at her. "Anyways, yes, I was in SwampClan. Hiddenshade was but a kit when I had my litter, he was simply adorable."Silverstar 17:05, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart wished some cat would respect that, even though his father was a mess-up in their minds, Thunderheart was different. He got up and started walking. He ignored all prey. He walked and walked until he reached the place where his mother's grave lay. Staring at it, he remembered her last words to him: Oh Thunderheart, I have always loved you. No cat could ever love you more. I have always known you were special. ''Thunderheart let out another yowl of sorrow, not able to control his agony. He lay down next to his mother's grave, memories flooding in. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Mapleshine twitched her whiskers in amusement. "But you're medicine cat, I thought you guys can't have kits." Jasminepetal shrugged, placing the new herbs in the stores. "Correct, but I was selected anyways. Let's just say I didn't want kits, and my mate did..."'Silverstar' 17:18, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (Read this to understand more of where Thunderheart's coming from: Thunderheart's Legacy) Thunderheart remembered how at one time, when he was just a kit, a warrior had dumped him on the thunderpath. ''What was his name? Thunderheart wondered. He could picture the large tom's furry, dark bronze coat. He remembered the tom's last words before he was banned from the clan: You're worthless, kit! You're no better than your father! I should've killed you myself! Thunderheart wished he had a cat he could vent to, but it seemed no cat wanted anything to do with him. Thunderheart walked to the thunderpath, the very same one that had almost killed him as a kit. Thunderheart winced as a monster rolled by. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Ah, I understand." Mapleshine responded before shuddering slightly, her tail neatly wrapped around her paws. "Why'd SwampClan disband?" "Starvation, hunger, you get the idea."Silverstar 17:50, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "Remember me?" a dark, deep voice growled. Thunderheart spun around. Instantly he remembered the name of the dark bronze tom--Shadowstep! And now he had the guts to come back. Thunderheart ran back to camp, skidding as he did. He stopped too late and crashed into Mapleshine. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "H-Hey!" The snowshoe yelped, making Jasminepetal flinch in surprise. "Nice to have you come crashing in." Jasminepetal mumbled in response, returning to organizing her stores.Silverstar 17:58, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart was panting, fear in his eyes. "H-he's back! He wants me!" he yowled. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Joined your wiki, only making one cat tho) Mapleshine blinked in confusion. "Um, who?"Silverstar 18:05, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (Thankyouthankyouthankyou) "Shadowstep! He tried--" Thunderheart was interrupted by a large dark bronze tom. "--murdering you? Yes, useless little kit!" Shadowstep yowled from the camp entrance. "I should've killed you myself when I had the chance!" Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Intruder!" Yowled Hiddenshade, the deputy standing tall with his fangs bared. Warriors and apprentices poured from their dens, wondering if DarkClan had returned.Silverstar 18:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep darkly looked at the cats in the clearing. He snapped his gaze back at Thunderheart, glaring at him. "This is my fight!" Thunderheart growled. "I will not risk the clan being torn apart for me!" Thunderheart shot at Shadowstep and knocked him off his balance. Shadowstep shot back up and grabbed a suddenly small-looking Thunderheart (because Thunderheart is like a mouse in the absense of Shadowstep) by the scruff and threw him into the middle of the camp. Shadowstep slowly padded to Thunderheart as the black tom was struggling to get up. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Hiddenshade remained where he stood, his tail lashing. Um, yeah, I ''highly doubt a single cat could tear apart a Clan. DarkClan can't even do so, and they're all violently trained.Silverstar' 18:25, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep stood above Thunderheart. "And this is why you needn't exist," he growled. The tom reached at Thunderheart's throat for the killing bite, but Thunderheart slipped from under him and dissapeared in the shadows. "Wha-Where'd he go!?" Shadowstep meowed frantically. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Stormpaw and Scarletpaw rested in the apprentice's den, the two exhausted from their hunting trip.'Silverstar' 18:28, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart bursted from the shadows and landed hard on Shadowstep's back. Thunderheart was quickly flung off, and Shadowstep pelted to him. "Die, kit!" Shadowstep mocked. Shadowstep raked Thunderheart's belly. Thunderheart turned over, but then regretted it--he was trapped! Thunderheart of Thunderclan Copperdusk hissed and tore after the intruder. Meanwhile, Titan had crept behind Shadowstep the whole time, heading into FlameClan territory. He was now sitting behing a bush, seeing a dark ginger shape hurtle across the camp - and he knew instantly who it was. ''Copper... She did join them... --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 18:38, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep hissed at Copperdusk. "Stay away! This kit deserves to die! He deserved it a long time ago!" Thunderheart of Thunderclan Copperdusk didn't reply with words, and leapt at Shadowstep with claws unsheathed. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 18:46, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade remained where he stood, narrowing his eyes at the fight. If needed, the powerful deputy would intervene, but at the moment, he saw no reason to do so.Silverstar 18:52, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Frozenpaw stared blankly at the rogue that had entered the camp. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:00, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep launched him/her off of his back with a massive paw swipe. He again turned to Thunderheart and grabbed him by the scruff and threw him again. Shadowstep ran to Thunderheart and reached for his neck for the killing bite. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Hehehe) Copperdusk fell to the ground with a thud. Meanwhile, Titan saw what was going on. "No!" he yowled, and leapt at Shadowstep. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:11, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (??) Shadowstep let go of Thunderheart. "I was right about him! He is weaker than his father! He cannot even fight for himself!" he yowled. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (You might want to look at one of their pages, that might explain why Titan did that.) Titan caught Shadowstep, who was distracted. He landed on Shadowstep, his claws digging into the tom's pelt. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) There's more! Hiddenshade tensed, lowering his powerful body to the ground. Soon, he'd pounce, and seperate the cats from each other and demand what was happening.Silverstar 19:18, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep knocked him off. "Back off, you impertinent fool!" he yowled. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Plot twist >:D) Titan staggered to his paws, and glared at Shadowstep. "Why are you attacking him?" he hissed. "You're injuring cats - you fought of my sister!" Meanwhile, Copperdusk stared. Titan...? --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:23, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (OHHHH) Shadowstep grinned. "First, let me answer you. This menace," he looked at Thunderheart and continued, "Is as useless as a fat kittypet. And your sister," he glared at Copperdusk, "Shouldn't have intervened. I will kill any cat who stops me from ending Lightningclaw's line!" Thunderheart shot up. "Because my father killed yours," Thunderheart groaned. Shadowstep was suddenly terrified. "How do you know that??" he demanded. Thunderheart winced. "Because my mother told me, right before you deliberately gave her greencough," he meowed. Shadowstep pounced on Thunderheart. "You know too much, little kit!" he spat. Thunderheart of Thunderclan ((GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, OH MY GOSH, MAJOR PLOT TWISTTTT FOR DARKCLAN.)) Birchstar remained silent as he slept in his den, shifting nervously as he stared the starry she-cat with a blunt gaze. His vision remained blurry, but he then realized. "Flamestar! It's you, you're alive!" He yowled. "Don't wish for to much," The young leader frowned. "I'm not here to mess around. Something serious is coming, and something horrible will be revealed." Flamestar22 19:56, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (Are we still doing the old prophecy about Neptune or...?) Hiddenshade leaped, pinning Shadowstep with a claw on his chest and a claw on his throat. "Now," the deputy began, his eyes narrowing sharply, his tone remaining harsh. "You'll either leave and cut this fox dung out, or see how Birchstar will treat you."Silverstar 19:58, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep laughed devilishly. "So Flamestar died? I was wondering when that wench would die," he hissed. Shadowstep knocked him off. "Back off, you impertinent fool!" he yowled. Thunderheart of Thunderclan With a simply blow to the face, Hiddenshade sent the tom staggering until he fell. "How about you leave this camp before my clanmates and I finish you?"Silverstar 20:01, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep got up. Thunderheart looked at Hiddenshade. "No, Hiddenshade. If I cannot defeat him, then I will die," Thunderheart said grimly. He turned to face Hiddenshade. He analyzed the situation, and then pounced. Shadowstep dodged, but Thunderheart knew he would do that. Immediately the black tom was gone. Shadowstep looked around, searching for Thunderheart. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Hiddenshade twitched his tail tip before marching off to his leader's den. The deputy peered inside, but found the leader sleeping and twitching in his sleep. ''Perhaps an omen or a dream? Either wasy, I best not disturb him.Silverstar' 20:07, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "My father killed yours accidentally! He never meant harm," Thunderheart called from the shadows. Shadowstep looked furiously around. "Where are you, kit?" he yowled loudly. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Yeah, but I've added something. Long ago, Flamestar took a DarkClan cat as a mate and if Patches is found out that he's their son he's dead and stuff.) Blossomstripe hissed, lowering herself to the ground and hissing. "Flamestar was a loyal warrior. Yes, she made plenty of mistakes, but that didn't stop her from being a good leader!" Birchstar stared at Flamestar in horrid glances. "Revealed?" He whispered, flattening his ears. "There's nothing to hide." Flamestar22 20:08, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (Whoa, who is this Shadowstep? Haven't been able to rp all day.) Stormwillow let out a gasp as she burst back out from her dream. She'd defeated her insanity - it was gone from her mind. "Hiddenshade?" She asked, spotting the black and silver tom. "There's something you need to know.." Streamkit sat nervously next to Frozenpaw, letting out a yip for her siblings to sit next to her. Wolfclaw, Silverstorm, and Wrenflight padded over to guard over the seven cats, their fur bristling as they watched Thunderheart and Shadowstep. ''"I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 20:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (Check the Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes/roleplay plz) Suddenly Thunderheart burst from the shadows. He pinned Shadowstep to the ground, and when Shadowstep tried knocking him off, Thunderheart jumped off and the pounced on the tom again, and repeating until Shadowstep was bleeding so much he could hardly walk. "Finish me, kit," Shadowstep spat, and then collapsed. Thunderheart felt no mercy. He reached for Shadowstep's neck for the killing bite. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Get the kits and apprentices safely into their dens!" The deputy yowled, his ears flattened while doing so. Hiddenshade then turned to Stormwillow, eyes glowing with curiousity. "What is it? Any injuries?"Silverstar 20:22, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart finished him off. He killed Shadowstep. He then climbed atop his body. "I have defeated Shadowstep!" he yowled in victory. For once, he felt like he accomplished something. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Umm, I'm not part of the Tribe roleplay anymore...) Stormwillow let out a sigh. "Hiddenshade..After the incident moons ago, I've kind of been fearing you." She blinked back tears, ashamed. "I-I'm just...scared of what could happen if something like that were to happen again." She lowered her head and sighed again. "Because of that incident, insanity has invaded me. I'm never going to be like the rest of the Clan. I will never be like you or Birchstar. All I will be is a lonely shecat with a small amount of friends! I'm not like anyone you could see in an entire lifetime. There's more than meets the eye with this queen." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 20:48, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (Wasn't talking to ya :) I was referring to Flame) Thunderheart heard Stormwillow and walked to her. "I have no friends either, except Mapleshine. I could be your friend," he meowed excitedly. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Titan started to lick his scratches. Meanwhile, Copperdusk stared at Her brother. "...Titan?" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 20:57, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar gave Birchstar a stern and serious glance. "Trust and Traitor shall come together, and destroy the shallow darkness. Control will seize power, and friend may be foe. One that once has saved another, shall fall to the Darkness." ''Birchstar flinched, falling back. "What does the mean?" Suddenly, Flamestar began to fade, and Birchstar awoke. Flamestar22 21:00, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (Prophecy wooo) Frozenpaw brought one paw over his ear. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:05, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (Hidden and Storm are in the leaders den) Stormwillow smiled. "Morning Birchstar," she meowed. "Anything strange go on?" Silverstorm continued watchibg her friend's kits. Streamkit chuckled as Nightkit and Sparrowkit wrestled. ''"I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "Wha-?" Birchstar shuttered, giving the warrior a horrified gaze. He realized he was now no longer in StarClan. That must of been some kind of joke. Of course there's nothing to hide! ''"Well, atleast this drama is over with. We'd better report this to Birchstar, or he'll have our tails." Blossomstripe muttered, drawing a paw over her ear. Flamestar22 21:12, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Frozenpaw turned to Streamkit. "Those two," he grunted, "need to get ready for their apprenticeship." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:14, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "You're right," Blossomstripe meowed, continuing to lap her paw over her ears. Russetpaw sat outside, her belly rippling with hunger. She gazed around, looking for Stormpaw. "Stormpaw, Scarletpaw?" Flamestar22 21:18, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (Someone come and tell off Titan lol there's a rogue in the camp :P) Titan turned towards Copperdusk. "Copper?" he asked. "Is that you?" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:19, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "I've asked if you're okay, Birchstar," Stormwillow murmured. "There's always something to worry about," she muttered under her breath. ''"I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 23:59, March 27, 2015 (UTC) The kit in the medicine cat's den had watched the whole thing, crouching down with her ears flattened against her head and shaking in terror, reminded of her own past, and how she had become as injured as she was now. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 00:01, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "It's Copper''dusk'' now," Copperdusk snapped at Titan fiercely. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw poked his head inside of the Medicine Cat den to check on the kit, since she was pretty much his responsibility now. "Hey, you ok, kit? I see Frostleaf treated you."---- Hiddenshade blinked. "I've never attacked you or one of my clanmates, I don't see why there's a reason to fear me..."Silverstar 00:25, March 28, 2015 (UTC) The kit stopped shivering and looked at Stormpaw. It would clearly be a while before she could trust anyone, and be sure that they would help her and not hurt her. "I..." she spoke. "No...?" EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 00:36, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "I'm...Fine.." Stammered Birchstar, steadying himself and rising to his paws. "I had a dream, and I need to speak with Frostleaf." Russetpaw twitched her tail, looking at Stormpaw ominously. "Stormpaw.. Who's that?" Flamestar22 00:39, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "A kit I found in camp wounded." Stormpaw responded to his father, shifting his blue gaze back to the kit. "Remember me? I'm the cat who took you into this den. I'm Stormpaw, who're you?" He kept his voice gentle and warm, to let the kit know everything would be alright.Silverstar 00:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (I has a random gut feeling that Storm has found thy Nala xD) Titan shrunk back. "Oh, sorry..." he mewed quietly. (why is no-one swarming xD) --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:42, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (No, he's just being nice like always Silverstar 00:44, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ((Edit conflicts grr)) The small ball of silver-white fur jumped when Russetpaw spoke, but focused her attention on Stormpaw. "... Echo," she told him. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 00:45, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (hehe I still has random gut feels tho, and Aquila, you just ec'd me DX) Titan turned to stare coldly at a black smoke tabby. He didn't say anything. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:46, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (same)Stormpaw nodded, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws, continuing to speak in a calm and gentle voice. "Where'd you come from? How'd you get hurt, Echo?"---- Hiddenshade narrowed his eyes. "I am ordering you to speak, I am the deputy here. I suggest speaking before you're forced out."Silverstar 00:48, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Titan opened her mouth to speak, but Copperdusk got there first. "That's Titan," she mewed coolly, flicking her tail at the silver tom. "He's my brother, which I haven't seen since I joined FlameClan." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (Oopsy, sorry) Echo continued staring at him with her wide, clear blue eyes. "Father hurt me," she answered, hoping he would understand. She didn't want to talk about where she came from, and she didn't really know how to describe it. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 00:52, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw simiply blinked, not understanding why her father would harm her, but he rolled with it. "So...You don't have anyone now? You could join our clan, we're all one big family."Silverstar 00:53, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (It's ok) Frozenpaw angled his ears towards the medicine den. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:54, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," Echo answered. "Thank you." She tried to stand up but tumbled over and hit the ground with a squeak. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 00:57, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Spottedkit was still dissapointed that no one wanted to be her friend. "Anyone?" she pitifully mewed. Then she stalked back to the nursery, although she was still motherless. ----Thunderheart still stared at Stormwillow, waiting for a response. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Stormpaw rose to his paws, approaching the kit in a few long, quick strides. "Here, I'll help you to my father, the leader." He grabbed Echo by the scruff gently, not wanting to scare her.Silverstar 01:01, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Echo nodded in understanding and didn't fight back, only hanging limply from the apprentice's mouth. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 01:06, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw carried the kit from the Medicine Cat den and towards his father's den. Yes, he was recently made an apprentie, but he didn't struggle when it came to carrying others. He had grown tall and athletic, thanks to his constant activity. "Dad?"Silverstar 01:08, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, son?" Birchstar moaned, acting calm when really, he wanted to burst into flames. He then gazed down at the small kit hanging helplessly in Stormpaw's jaws. "We'll go see Frostleaf. Good thing, too, I just wanted to speak with her. Come with us, Echokit, Frostleaf will help you." Flamestar22 01:32, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow let out a grunt. Great, not exactly cat they trust. Ha, I'll prove them wrong! Pushing herself to her paws, she limped over to Frostleaf's den. She let out a sigh and beckoned with her tail for Birchstar to go in before her. "After you, Birchstar..." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 09:34, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar nodded, gazing at Stormwillow once more. A moment later, he arrived at Frostleaf's den, holding his tail high in alert. "Frostleaf, I need to speak with you." Flamestar22 12:13, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight gave herself a quick wash. The Song Of Silence 12:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw blinked, padding after his father with Echo still hanging in his jaws. "Dad, no, Frostleaf already treated her. This is Echo, her dad hurt her, so could she join FlameClan?"---- Jasminepetal looked up from the stores, spotting Birchstar. "Hello Birchstar, what's up? Frostleaf's searching for herbs right now, since Amber destroyed all of them, and we only found a few not long ago."Silverstar 15:14, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar gave his son a mild look. He took after him so well. "I suppose, but keep an eye on her." Birchstar then turned to Jasminepetal, letting out a soft sigh. "When will she return? I need to tell her something important." Flamestar22 15:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw nodded, carrying Echo to the nursery. "Alright, this is the nursery, where you'll be staying. I just moved out of here yesterday. If you need anything, any Queen will be willing to help you out. I'm in the apprentices den over there, with my family, who're all pretty nice." He explained, motioning to the den with his tail. Though Shadowpaw isn't so nice...---- Jasminepetal thought for a moment. "She'll probably be here soon."Silverstar 15:37, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw flinched, gazing at the new kit. "Who's she?" Meanwhile, Birchstar narrowed his eyes, sighing an sitting down with his tail wrapped around his paws as he waited patiently in the Medicine Cat's Den. Flamestar22 16:05, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Echo," Stormpaw responded gently as he placed the kit on the ground.---- Frostleaf padded back to camp, carrying cobwebs, catmint, and goldenrod.Silverstar 16:08, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar, hearing Frostleaf come back, held his head high. "Good, you're back. I need to speak with you." Russetpaw gazed down at the small kit with intrest, purring. "Welcome to FlameClan, little one. You'll be safe here. What ever happenend to her? What happenend to your parents?" Flamestar22 16:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw shuffled his paws slightly. "I dunno if she wants to talk about it, but she told me her father abused her...But I'll make sure she's safe here now, I take after my father!"---- Frostleaf nodded. "Hold on, let me put these herbs back." She quickly raced to the stores, her heart pounding. Had Birchstar found out about her liking Hiddenshade? She quickly returned to her leader with a small nod. "Alright, what is it?"Silverstar 17:25, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (Stop ignoring Spottedkit :() Spottedkit saw Echo and padded to her. "Hi, what's your name?" she mewed, half expecting her to ignore her. ----Thunderheart walked away, frustrated that Stormwillow deliberately ignored him. Obviously nothing had changed. Shadowstep's dead body still lay in the clearing, motionless. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Copperdusk stood up, and traised her tail, waiting for Hiddenshade to reply. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 18:46, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade narrowed his eyes, flicking his tail once. "He may be your brother, but he has trespassed on our territory without waiting for a patrol to escort him."Silverstar 19:02, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Flamestar - She..." Birchstar let out a sigh. "She gave me a prophecy, and I am unsure of what it means." Flamestar22 19:11, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf sat down, holding back a sigh of relief. "What exactly did she say?"Silverstar 19:13, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar sighed, shaking his head. "Friend may be foe.. And...A horrible secret would be revealed.." Flamestar22 19:39, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf gazed at her paws as she began to think. "...Maybe it has to do with the tribes? Or maybe one of your friends? I can't exactly tell you, since I didn't receive the prophecy myself."Silverstar 19:43, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, but -" Birchstar breathed, his heart pounding. His fur bristled with agony, his eyes narrowed. "What kind of threat? What kind of secret is to be revealed? Flamestar said it was something she had done herself..." Flamestar22 19:53, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe it was someone she killed, or a good friend of hers?" Frostleaf suggested with a small incline of her head.Silverstar 19:55, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe stared at Birchstar, letting out a sigh. Maybe she was talking about Willowclaw... ''"I don't know, but it sounded serious," Directed Birchstar, twitching his ears cautiously. Flamestar22 20:08, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf nodded, wrapping her tail around her paws. "You should tell Hiddenshade to send out patrols to the borders then, just to make sure."'Silverstar' 20:25, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Alright," Birchstar murmered, flattening his ears. "Hiddenshade!" He called, bounding outside of Frostleaf's den. "I need you to sound out a border patrol." Flamestar22 20:48, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade rose to his paws before stretching, eyeing Titan cautiously. "Keep an eye on this Titan cat then. Where to, sir?"'Silverstar' 20:51, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk snorted at Hiddenshade. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Just patrol the borders," Ordered Birchstar. Blossomstripe gazed at Birchstar, sighing. She padded over to him, flattening her ears. "Birchstar, may I speak with you?" Flamestar22 21:30, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze calmly sunned herself, while Scarletpaw looked around, hoping to train.---- Hiddenshade nodded, raising his muzzle. "Duskwhisper, Cloudflight, and Emberpaw, come with me. We're all going on a border patrol."'Silverstar' 21:33, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw let out a squeal, gazing up at Hiddenshade. She flattenend her ears, realizing that she was almost drooling. Flamestar22 21:42, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Once the patrol gathered, Hiddenshade waved his tail and gave the ok to head out. Duskwhisper padded alongside his brother, occasionally shoving him and getting shoved back.'Silverstar' 21:45, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk saw Scarletpaw. "Scarletpaw? You want to train?" she called. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw nodded vigerously before bounding over to her mentor. She gazed up at the ginger she-cat, cocking her head slightly. "Copperdusk? Why was my sister staring at Hiddenshade?"'Silverstar' 21:51, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sighed. "I don't know... Anyway, what would you like to do?" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:09, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw's ears pricked slightly. "Battle-train! I wanna impress my daddy!"'Silverstar' 22:10, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Well, come on then." Copperdusk flicked her tail at Scarletpaw, and padded towards the camp entrance. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:12, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Hi," Echo mewed. "... I-I'm Echo. Who are you?" EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 22:19, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow glanced in Echo's direction, wincing in pain as her neck injury flared up. She turned and slowly walked into the medicine den. "Frostleaf? Can you check on my neck injury?" ''"I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 22:37, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf nodded, grabbing some cobwebs and marigold.---- Stormpaw gazed down at the kit before lapping at a paw. "Do you need any food?"Silverstar 22:38, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Oh..." Only now, as her stomach rumbled, had the kit realised she was so hungry. "Yes, please." EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 22:42, March 28, 2015 (UTC) With a nod and a yawn, Stormpaw made his way to the fresh kill pile, plucking out a mouse. He then reapproached Echo, dropping it at her paws.Silverstar 22:45, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you," she quietly meowed, taking small bites of the fresh-kill and savouring in its flavour. It was very delicious, especially when she hadn't eaten for what was probably a few days. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 22:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw sat awkwardly sat beisde the nursery exit, curiously gazing out side. He needed to train with his father, but since he was leader, he seemed to always be busy.Silverstar 22:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "What is it?" Birchstar insisted, flicking his tail. "It's about Flamestar.. And the secret, I believe I know what she was talking about." Flamestar22 23:00, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (Hiddenshade never reacted to Stormwillow's confessions X3) Stormwillow waited patiently, starting to relax as she sat down and lowered her head. Wrenflight suddenly appeared outside the medicine den, his eyes wide with worry as Stormwillow's neck injury showed itself. It was awful - dried blood stained the silver fur around it. A sickly yellow was over the spot where the scratch was deepest. "Oh no," Wrenflight murmured. "It's infected." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 01:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ((May I join as Birdsong–a brown Bengal tom cat with green eyes.))★Darкsнïne★ 01:54, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (You've got to join on the Join FlameClan page, thanks.) Frozenpaw stared, confused, at Wrenflight. How did the black tom know so much about medicine? --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:01, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine let out a sigh, sitting alone and gazing up at the sky. She had over heard something about a prophecy, and was growing worried.Silverstar 02:05, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay, add them on the joining page.)) Birchstar flicked his tail. "Go on," he mused, twitching his whiskers. "Well," Blossomstripe began. "Flamestar used to have a mate." Flamestar22 02:05, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (YOU JUST MADE EVERYTHING AWESOME FLAME :P) Copperdusk waited for Scarletpaw. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:08, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (Good thing Dusk's out of camp, he'd die :P) Mapleshine shuffled her paws before gazing up at her leader and the she-cat. What?!Silverstar 02:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw raced after her mentor, tail held high.Silverstar 02:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "Let's get on with this," Copperdusk muttered, as she moved off with Scarletpaw. "We don't have all day." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:10, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw blinked in confusion. What had ruffled Copperdusk's fur? With a small shrug, the russet bengal apprentice quickened her pace to keep up with her mentor.Silverstar 02:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (omg idek how to answer that one, and what is their 'training hollow' called, and what is it like??) Frozenpaw rose to his paws, and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:15, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (Ikr) Birchstar blinked blankly. "A DarkClan Cat," Blossomstripe spoke. "She mated with a cat called Willowclaw from DarkClan and had a kit named Patches. I fear for the young warrior there, and if any DarkClan cat knows, he'll be killed." Flamestar22 02:18, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (is Patches going to come to FC it sounds like it :o) Frozenpaw picked a mouse of the pile. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:25, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan